bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scrufey/1965 intro: Making new friends and enemies.
Welcome to Bullworth We pulled past a sign that said "Welcome to bullworth." I was laying down in the backseat, when my mom said, "Jimmy, please say something." I ignored her. "James-" came the old phony "What? who are you? Mom, I thought you never told me to talk to strangers." I snapped, my mom turned around, "Like I said before Jimmy, please be nice to your new stepfather." Her teased hair didn't move. I sat up, "Okay rich guy, I love it that your twice as fat as my grandfather, your fat, and bald." He growled as my mom shot, "Thats enough! I've had it with you you little brat!" The old phoney then announced, "You've upset your mother! I have half a mind to beat you!" "Half a mind is right," I shot back, "suddenly he realizes." My mom shuddered in her fur coat, "I can't believe you, you little monster." I just smirked, her tone changed, "We'll deal with you when we get back from our honeymoon. Next year." She emphasized the next year. I could see water running under the bridge as another twinge of anxiety flashed through me. I could almost hear the cries of anguish coming from the school. We pulled up at some large front gates. as the old phony narated, "Here we are boy, Bullworth Academy," I moved to exit, "Have fun Jimmy, I'll think of you from our cruise ship." My mom laughed as I squeezed out with a "whatever." I stood on the curb watching the car pull away, thinking, "Mom. Why'd you marry that phony, what is wrong with you?" I realized I was talking outloud, "I can't believe this." I heard clicking, "You must be the Hopkins boy." I spun around to see another woman with teased hair, "where'd you come from?" She just continued, "We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy," she sighed, "I'm sure you'll be very happy here, very happy, indeed." She spoke swiftly, "Anway, I can waste my life waiting around for naughty little boys, I've got a man to make happy." She said that passionately, "The headmaster is expecting you Hopkins, in his study." I said "okay," and walked toward the street. "His study if over there, boy. In the main building, don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting, he's a brilliant man. Brilliant." I'm sure he is, creep.''' I had already started walking with her to a large building down a walled in path, she was wearing perfume that smelt like soap, heels clacking all the way. In the building, we went up some stairs, kids walking around in uniforms staring and whispering, or ignoring us all together. She pointed me through a main office into a study with an old man sitting behind a desk with a big nose and an old suit from the last decade. He looked up, "Ah, yes, you must be 'Hopkins'" "ugh," I responded, "uh-huh." He raised his voice, "What? Uh-huh? Uh-huh what?" "I meant, 'yes sir.'" He looked down, "Very good, uh, let me see." He was looking at what appeared to be some records, I sat down and assumed they were mine. "You've done alot of naughty things, haven't you?" he began, "Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff- 'Oh, I'm scared of you, Hopkins'" He was mocking me. "Ahh, come on, gimme a break." I leaned back in my chair. "Oh yes," he got up from his seat, "I've never met a boy like you. Never in all my life, Hopkins you're quite the nastiest little boy I've ever encountered. Tell me, why should I waste my time on you?" He waved his arms about the air. "I don't know?" he cut me off, "because it's my calling! It's what I do!" You excell at causing trouble, and I excell at fixing little boys like you, and making you into respectable members of the community here at the academy." He took a breath, "I've got a good feeling about you boy, a feeling you and I are going to be great friends. You keep that nose clean boy, or I will clean it myself." I heard a familar clacking, "Mrs Danvers," He said, "are you back yet?" She entered with a plate of tea, "Yes headmaster, and I got your tea." She sounded intimidated. "You are good to me, Mrs Danvers." She looked down as she set the tea down, "No more than you deserve, headmaster." He gestured to me, "Take our new friend Hopkins here and get him properly attired." She looked at me, "Certainly headmaster," The mean tone came back, "Come along, boy. I haven't got all day." As I went to leave, Crabblesnithch said, "And boy, remember: You will have a clean nose, so keep it clean," He raised his hand in a strange gesture, "or we'll clean it for you." I just left without a sound. So here I am, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but drug dealers, serial killers, and corperate lawyers. Real scum, and that old creep thinks he can tame me? We shall see my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them. Mrs Danvers pointed me to the boy's dorm, told me my room number and to change into my uniform, and then went back to her office. ''The Boy's'' ''Dorm''''' I walked back toward the front gate, where there was supposed to be a path to the dorm. I noticed the oppisite way there was the girl's dorm. I noticed kids with red sweatervests were hanging out on the steps of the dorm. One with bright red hair stepped toward me, and loudly anounced, "Guess what time it is? yep, time for a beat-down!" They all had thier sleeves rolled up and looked dirty. I just looked around, then a voice behind me said, "Get the new kid, beat him down!" There was two more of them behind me. The first kid ran toward me and started swinging, the other ones started heckling, I just kept moving and backing up. He hit me in the face, I hit him maybe six times, he started backing up, so I grabbed his shirt and threw him down. I laughed outloud, I could see he wasn't getting back up. I heard the dorm's doors open and turned to see what looked like a grown man. "Your dead, new kid!" he ran toward me and socked me in the face before I could react. He was atleast six feet tall, with bright red hair, and layers of fat and muscle, he was an ox, wearing the same red sweater vest as his friends. I backed up, and heard a large voice behind me, "Hey! Break it up!" A fat man in a suit ran towards us, "That's enough of that!," he'd stopped running now, "Break it up! Why are you not in your uniform young man?" The giant had started to walk off, "Go change, immediantly!" I walked into the dorm. "Aww, come on!" I said to myself. I walked into the dorm. A kid in a brown vest was walking by, he stopped when he saw me. "Hey your the new kid." I stopped walking and faced him, "Yeah, what's it to you?" He put his hands up, "Friendly, aren't ya?" "Give me a break, loser." He had a scar across his eyebrows "Hey, relax friend, your all pent up. Go easy or they put you on medication." I looked around and noticed the dorm was dirty and their was graffiti everywhere. "That's fascinating," I replied, "now, if you'll excuse me." I turned but he grabbed my arm, "I said relax, friend." I pulled away, "Get off man!" I was ready to stuff him in the oversized garbage bin behind him. "Listen to me, tough guy," he retaliated, "you just arrived at the toughest school in the country, and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this, your gonna need friends, so it's up to you, you gonna play nice or what?" I thought for a minute, "Yeah, sure." He smiled and we started down the hall, "So how about I show you around?" He guided me into a larger, open room with graffiti on the walls, an old television set, some poker tables and a nasty looking couch. "We don't have a bar in the dorm, just a soda machine." He pointed me to a machine with a generic soda pop lable on it. "You should probably change into your uniform," he was saying, "If you don't want to get in trouble." I walked down the hall until I found my room and went in. The room was no better than the rest of dorm, but it was fairly neater. There was two beds, four dressers, two bookshelves and one desk. Half of the furniture had things on it, I was gonna assume I had a roommate. There was a suitcase on one bed that had uniforms inside it, I assumed it was mine. I changed into the brown sweatervest, white shirt and brown pants and sat on my bed. A small boy walked into the room, and jumped slightly when he saw me on the bed. He regained his composure, "Hey, how ya doin?" He stepped across the room, "You must be the new kid, I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski." I looked at him, "Jimmy Hopkins, and don't ask how I'm doing." I got up, "I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly." Pete nodded, "Welcome to Bullworth, it's a dump." "Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent." The kid with the scar walked in, "Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent because I'm really bad." He mocked, "Give up the tough guy act pal." I stepped toward him, "Hey man. What's your problem?" "Well, hyperactivity primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really, honestly, enough about me." He grabbed Pete's shoulder, "Oh, I see your bunking with the dorm's mascot, 'ladies and gentlemen I give you spook boy, the smallest, girliest, boy in school!' Petey, don't you have some imaginary friends to go annoy?" Petey shoved him away, "Leave me alone, Gary." Gary laughed, "Look at you! 'Leave me alone, Gary, I'm really self-important now that I've finally hit puberty!' What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison." I ignored this and walked back to my bed, "Look I've got to unpack, would you guys mind getting out of here?" I pointed to the door. "Oh now look what you've done Pete," Gary again teased, "Jimmy can't stand you already." They just walked out, with Pete giving me a nod. Category:Blog posts